


Stolen Moments

by upsgirl88



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Season 1, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: Set during season 1. Carol is intrigued by the mysterious Daryl Dixon. She wants to talk to him but Ed is always watching her. She finds him alone late one night and strikes up a conversation. But once isn't enough, she needs more. So begins a series of late night secret talks. Carol falls for this mysterious bad boy. Will she act on those feelings? Will her husband find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for now. I'll add a new chapter a day to these three until they are finished and then start a few more :) Hope the new readers enjoy and if any one is reading again - thank you!

The first interaction Carol remembered having with Daryl Dixon was pretty simple. It was hot, crazy hot, and she was watching Sophia play soccer with Carl and a few other kids as she hung wet laundry on the line.

Carl kicked the ball hard and scored a goal, but the ball landed against Daryl and Merle's trailer with a thud. Carol watched the kids whisper amongst each other and finally Sophia walked over to her. "Mama, will you go get the ball?"

Carol smiled, she could see why the kids were scared of the Dixon brothers. Merle was loud, obnoxious, and a southern redneck to the core. Daryl was quieter, particularly when he was with his brother, but he stood up for his beliefs, and always seemed to go along with whatever crazy scheme Merle cooked up. "Sure sweetie," Carol replied.

She didn't see Merle or Daryl around. They were likely out hunting. Sometimes they shared their game with the camp, other times they feasted alone. Carol suspected that if Daryl had his way they would always share. It was just a gut instinct though.

The ball was laying near the far end of the trailer and Carol headed for it. She was only a foot away when a figure appeared from around the corner and bent to pick up the ball. Carol found herself staring straight into Daryl's blue eyes. He reached out to pass her the ball and she moved for it, without breaking eye contact. It was a bit strange for her to look at a man the way she was. She hadn't met Ed's eyes, other than with an angry glare, for years. And those glares just ended up getting her beat all the worse.

When she grabbed the ball their hands brushed and Carol swore she saw something change in his eyes. Like a softening perhaps. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin, but she wasn't sure exactly what caused them.

Carol said a polite 'thank you' and he grunted something she couldn't make out in response. And it was over. Their first interaction was barely more than a word, but for some reason she just couldn't put it out of her mind.

A lot of things had happened between that interaction and the next time she actually spoke to Daryl. Lori's husband Rick had shown up and Daryl found out he had handcuffed his brother Merle to a rooftop in Atlanta. They went back to get Merle and found nothing but his hand which he had cut off to escape.

Daryl took it hard and kept to himself most of the time. Carol was surprised he stuck around. She figured he would go looking for Merle. It had to be that Daryl figured Merle would come find him at the camp eventually, or he assumed he was dead.

Ed often said mean things about Daryl, but Ed said mean things about everyone, so she just ignored him. It was when others talked about him, like Dale or Lori, that she actually paid attention. Dale never said anything mean. He wanted everyone to give Daryl a chance. Lori was a little hesitant, she thought he might be unstable and worried about Carl's safety.

Carol decided she would make up her own mind. But she had only spoke with him once and didn't feel it was enough to justify judging his character. She had a feeling that Lori was wrong though. Daryl looked lost, he looked like he needed friends, people to talk to. Carol swore if she ever got the chance she would talk to him. But with Ed always keeping an eye on her every movement, the chances were unlikely. Or so she thought.

Carol crept out of her tent to relieve herself one night and there he was, sitting alone staring at the camp fire. When she left Ed was snoring loudly and Sophia was fast asleep. She went pee quickly, and decided this was her chance to talk to him alone, finally.

Carol sat down beside him. Daryl looked at her curiously. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hey. Shouldn't you get back to bed? If your crazy husband wakes up..." His voice trailed off.

"If you want to be alone, I can go," she stood up. "But Ed won't wake up until the birds start chirping at sunrise." Daryl motioned for her to sit back down and she smiled. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

He poked at the fire with a stick. "Don't sleep well. Guess I never really have." He turned his head to look at her, "you sure you ain't tired?"

"There's plenty of time for sleeping," Carol said, thinking of the lazy afternoons when it was just too hot to do much of anything. She studied his face, his eyes, and saw something that made her feel at ease. It was that same softness she had seen the first time they talked. Carol knew with certainty that he wasn't dangerous if he was on your side. She also knew he had that rebel wildness, a bit reckless, but he meant well. She had seen that, long before she talked to him.

He would go off hunting, disappear for days. Just when everyone assumed he was dead he would return, with food. Carol had been right before, since Merle left there wasn't one time Daryl didn't offer to share his kill.

"I wanted to thank you for the venison you shared with everyone," she said, making conversation.

Daryl shrugged, "was nothin," he said. "Couldn't eat the whole thing myself anyway."

Carol found a smile on her face once again. He was pretending like it wasn't a big deal, obviously uncomfortable with the attention.

They stared into the fire, in silence for a few minutes before Daryl spoke. "Your little girl, she's very kind," he said. "Must get that from her mama." Daryl said the last part softly and Carol saw a hint of a smile on his lips. Her heart did a crazy little flutter and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She wasn't used to getting compliments so she attributed the flutter to that.

Carol spoke just as softly as he had, "Thank you, that means a lot."

She had so many things she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask him. But Carol didn't want to take the chance that he would clam up or avoid talking to her altogether. She didn't know him well enough yet to go beyond small talk.

The fire had burned down low and a chill filled the air. Carol shivered and he noticed immediately. Daryl stood and wrapped his poncho around her shoulders. "Gets chilly at night," he commented.

Carol pulled the warm material around her. It was comforting and the fact that he had offered it in the first place told her he wanted her to stay.

It wasn't until she heard the first birds of the morning start chirping that Carol realized how long they had been talking. The sun was just starting to show itself.

Carol jumped up and handed back the poncho. She suddenly felt like Cinderella at the stroke of midnight, running from her prince. "I better go," she said.

"Yeah," he replied. "Best get going."

"Bye," she said with a little wave. Carol headed back to her tent to climb into bed beside Ed but it was Daryl who was on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was actually able to get a couple hours sleep before Ed elbowed her roughly and grumbled something about breakfast. When she emerged from their tent in search of food the camp was already buzzing. She was used to being one of the first ones up and slowly watching the place come to life. But her late night chat with Daryl caused her to sleep in way past her usual waking time.

Jacqui and Lori were cooking breakfast so Carol joined them to help. Families started to come by for their share and afterwards Lori and Carol took food to their own families.  
"What took so fucking long?" Ed asked when she returned.

"Sorry," Carol muttered, handing him a bowl. She only had a few bites before Ed finished his meal and demanded the rest of hers. Carol handed it over. She was still hungry but thankful that he wasn't complaining about the food for a change.

Daryl emerged from his trailer and headed towards the forest. Ed started into his usual commentary. "There's that fuckin redneck heading off to play hero in the woods."

The words were out of Carol's mouth before she thought of their consequences, "that redneck is keeping us all fed."

Ed glared at her. "Did you just talk back to me woman?"

Carol hung her head, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She was pleasantly surprised when Ed let it go. If they were home alone it would have been a beating for sure, but there were a lot of people at camp and the abuse wasn't nearly as frequent. She knew if he got really angry it wouldn't matter who was around, but he'd been letting the little things go at least.

Ed didn't usually help out around the camp but he decided he was going to chop wood with a couple other guys. Carol quickly realized it was because Ed was out of cigarettes and wanted to bum a few while they chopped.

She started into her usual chores while keeping an eye on Sophia. The other eye kept peeking towards the woods, hoping Daryl would return. She knew it was stupid, it's not like she could go and talk to him when Ed could return at any minute, but she just wanted to see him. It was comforting just to lay her eyes on him when he had left that morning. And it would be even more comforting to see him back safely at camp.

She had no idea why she was suddenly so fascinated by Daryl. Once her chores were done Carol decided to take a break and ponder that thought. She picked up a book and pretended to read. She even flipped a page now and again in case anyone noticed.

Her mind drifted back to the night before. She could see his face dimly lit by the dying fire. And that little smile that had made her heart flutter. There was no denying that Daryl was a handsome man. Rough around the edges, but certainly easy on the eyes, nonetheless. He was also very mysterious. No one knew much about him because he really didn't talk to anyone, that she knew of.

Carol was pleased with herself for having the courage to strike up a conversation with Daryl. There were so many reasons why she never should have done it, but it had felt incredible. It was a little moment of freedom like she hadn't experienced in years. And that in itself was one of the biggest reasons she shouldn't have talked to him.

Freedom was like a drug for her. Being oppressed for most of her adult life she had forgotten how good it felt to just do something you really wanted to do. And the more she thought about it, the more she craved it. She needed to talk to him again. And she would.

Why did it have to be Daryl? That was the question burning her mind as she flipped another page for show and took a quick glance at Sophia playing tag. Carol had never even been allowed female friends before they came to the camp. She knew Ed wasn't fond of her getting close to Lori, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, and the other ladies around camp. But he knew it was inevitable with them living in close quarters so he didn't challenge her on it. But he did watch her. When she would go to the lake with the ladies to wash he was always right there - watching her every move.

Making friends with the girls was new and exciting but it wasn't truly dangerous. Talking to Daryl was dangerous. And the danger was a rush. That's another reason it was so wrong. But another reason she just couldn't help herself.

Freedom and danger. That's what she wanted and that's why it had to be Daryl. Carol didn't understand why the danger was such a draw for her, when she had lived most of her life in danger. And with zombies crawling all over now life in itself was dangerous.

Carol started to make a list in her head of reasons she should stay far away from Daryl Dixon. But the list wasn't to convince herself to stay away, it was merely to reinforce why she had to make absolutely sure she didn't get caught.

It really didn't matter if anyone else in the camp saw her talking to Daryl. No one would tell Ed because they all knew by now exactly how he would react. He would beat the shit out of her and likely try to kill Daryl. Carol added that to her list.

A couple hours later she saw Daryl return to camp with a couple rabbits. Carol was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat. She watched him walk to his trailer and start gutting the rabbits on a table outside. She gave him one last glance and smiled to herself. Carol couldn't wait for bed time.

They all did their usual night time ritual of sitting around the fire and sharing stories. Ed embarrassed her a couple of times by yelling at her to put more wood on the fire. The second time she tried to lift a heavy log and Andrea came to her rescue and helped. Carol noticed a lot of pissed off faces and angry stares in Ed's direction which was comforting. But no one said anything either, which was also comforting knowing Ed would have just taken it out on her later.

Slowly people started to leave the fire and head to bed. Carol tried not to notice when Daryl left, but her heart sank as he walked away. She hoped by the time Ed was fast asleep and she snuck out that he would be back. Her, Ed and Sophia were one of the last to leave the fire, only Dale was still there when they got up.

Carol tucked Sophia in and kissed her goodnight. She climbed in her own sleeping bag and said goodnight to Ed, silently praying that he wouldn't touch her. She was used to just going through the motions but with Sophia sleeping only a few feet away it bothered her even more so than normal.

Thankfully he grunted a reply and just went to sleep. Carol lay there with her heart pounding. She had to make sure they were both fully asleep before she snuck out. Sophia was so tired by bedtime she was out almost immediately but it felt like an eternity before Ed started snoring. Carol forced herself to wait another 15 minutes before finally crawling out of bed and quietly undoing the zipper to let herself out.

She walked slowly toward the fire pit. Her eyes were already well adjusted to the dark and she knew no one else was there. Disappointment washed over her. Carol really had thought he would be there again.

Carol grabbed the fire poker and jabbed at the last of the glowing embers. She poked softly as first, then more fiercely. A voice startled her and she almost dropped the poker. "What did that log ever do to you?" When she turned around he was there and for a second she forgot to breathe.

Daryl moved closer and she shivered. "Are you ever gonna learn to dress warmer?" he teased, slinging the poncho around her once again. Her heart hammered as his hand brushed her shoulder.

Carol looked into his eyes, "Thank you. Again." She couldn't look away and she couldn't think of anything else to say right then.

Daryl saved her, "wanna sit?" She nodded and took a seat beside him, just like she had the night before. "So why are you up this late again?"

Carol hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or not. But from what she has learned of him so far she was pretty sure he could easily spot a lie, and even more sure he was the type of man who valued the truth. "I was hoping you would be here," she admitted.

"Me too." He replied then looked away shyly, "I mean I hoped you would be here too." Daryl didn't need to explain any further, she had understood, but he was obviously a little on the nervous side, just like her.

They made small talk for a few minutes but after a moment of silence Carol felt ready to ask something more personal. "Do you think he's alive?" Daryl's head snapped and he looked at her. He obviously wasn't expecting the question and Carol suddenly wished she could take it back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't...

Daryl interrupted her retraction by answering, "No. He's alive. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" she pried gently.

Daryl shrugged "I can't explain it, I just know." He turned his gaze towards the sky, "what I don't know is why he hasn't come back here, to find me."

Carol wanted to reach out to comfort him but she kept her hands in her lap. "He will," she said with a smile.

The fire made a loud crack and a glowing ember shot out, landing directly on the back of Carol's hand. She jumped up and shook it off with a little yelp of pain. Daryl jumped up too and reached for her hand, "lemme see." The moon was bright enough for him to see the dark red welt the ember had left. "Sit here, don't move. I'll be right back."

Carol nodded and sat back down, trying to ignore the sting. He returned moments later with a green leaf or something in his hand. Daryl held it out for her to see, "aloe vera plant," he explained. "It'll take the sting out and help it heal."

Daryl took her hand again and she watched as he squeezed some goo out of the end of the plant and gently rubbed it on her burn. It immediately felt better and she smiled. Daryl held her hand longer than he needed to and she wasn't about to pull it away. His hands were warm, strong, and rough. Carol felt something stir inside her and once again she was holding her breath. He was looking at her with obvious concern yet there was a tenderness in his eyes that made her tummy feel like there were a million butterflies in there.  
Carol heard a tent zipper and realized it was from her tent. Sophia's voice still startled her, "mama?"

Her eyes widened and she stood up, "Oh no, gotta go." Carol darted off with Daryl's soft goodbye echoing in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

For almost 2 weeks Daryl met Carol by the fire each and every night. The second she slipped away to her tent he was already counting the minutes until they would meet again. He was worried the night Sophia had called her but Carol explained the next night. Someone had found apple cider, Sophia's favourite and she drank way too much of it before bed. It was a rare occurrence for her to wake up to pee and wasn't likely to happen again.

The days passed slow, painfully slow, but the second she appeared, and he wrapped the poncho around her, time flew by. Daryl liked talking to her - plain and simple. He hadn't met anyone, before her, that conversation flowed so easily with. It was generally a struggle for him to talk to people, so he had just given up. He kept to himself, spoke when spoken to, but never attempted to initiate a chat with anyone.

Carol was different. He couldn't explain it, other than to say it was just easy with her. The silence was never awkward, it was expected. And it was okay. It wasn't wrong.  
Daryl knew she was taking a huge risk spending time with him. He wasn't afraid of Ed but she was. Daryl knew she had her reasons and the more he got to know Carol the more he despised her husband.

Darkness was approaching and Daryl knew people would be headed to the fire pit soon. He usually went, but decided he would do a few things around his trailer first.  
Daryl was checking on some rabbit pelts he was drying out when Dale approached. "Hi Daryl," he said politely.

"Hey," Daryl replied looking at him curiously.

Dale looked around before he spoke, "Look, I know this is none of my business, but man, you're playing with fire and I don't want to see anyone get burned." He was wringing his hat in his hands, obviously feeling a bit nervous.

"I can take care of myself," Daryl grunted. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but luckily Dale didn't seem to notice.

Dale moved closer and forced Daryl to meet his eyes, "I know you can, but I'm not sure she can. If Ed finds out, she's going to get hurt."

"Well it's a good thing no one is going to tell him, right?" Daryl said with a threatening tone.

Dale sighed, "Of course I'm not. But if others find out, he could overhear things. No one is going to tell him directly, but people talk and rumours have a nasty way of getting out of control."

Daryl took a deep breath. He knew Dale was right, but he honestly didn't think he could stay away from her at that point. "Well what do you suggest I do?" Daryl said.

"Well I would suggest you quit meeting her but I have a feeling that's not an option, so perhaps you could consider being more discrete about it?" Dale suggested.

Daryl promised to try and Dale left for the campfire. He had no idea why he hadn't just told the old man to fuck off and mind his own business right from the start. Daryl was getting soft and he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that yet. Slowly but surely he was getting to know people, yet Carol was the only one he had ever made any sort of effort with. Practice makes perfect I guess, he thought. But at the same time something was squeezing the air out of him. People were getting close and Daryl wasn't sure if he could handle that. It was a form of claustrophobia for him.

Later on he watched everyone leave the fire and head off to their respective camp sites to sleep. Several said goodnight to him as they passed.

When everyone cleared out and the camp slowly went silent Daryl smiled, then chided himself for being so childish. But he truly couldn't wait to see her and the time was finally near.

He occupied himself carving away at a piece of wood with his knife. Daryl could always hear the zip of her tent, his ears tuned for the tiniest sound from hunting all his life. When he finally heard the sound he walked towards the fire pit.

"What? No poncho tonight? I'm gonna freeze," Carol teased when he approached.

They always spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Sound carried and many people, including Ed, were sleeping in tents.

"Come," he said beaconing her to follow. She looked confused, but followed. Daryl let her to his trailer and opened the door. He waved her in first and with only a slight hesitation she entered.

"Why are we here?" Carol asked as he gently shut the door and followed her in.

Daryl explained his chat with Dale and his promise to be more discrete. Carol agreed that it probably was a good idea.

He motioned for her to sit at a little table and lit a candle. Daryl studied her face in the flickering light. There were some pretty girls around camp, Lori, Andrea, Amy, but there was something special about Carol. She had an understated beauty. She wasn't trying to be beautiful yet it still radiated from her. And when she smiled she glowed. Any time he looked at her too long without saying anything she would grin, blush a little, and look down. It made him feel something inside that he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

Even after she looked away he continued to stare. "What?" she finally spoke.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just strange... To have you in here, I guess," he muttered, trying to think of something to say on the spot.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd make it to your bedroom so soon," Carol teased.

It was the first time she had flirted with him and it caught him completely off guard. "Oh, uh, yeah, me neither," he stammered.

As usual she saved him by changing the subject, "have you ever wondered why we don't just call them zombies?"

Daryl laughed and they discussed at length why it was so stupid that they used terms like geeks, walkers and the dead when they were clearly zombies.

The time flew by like it always did and the next thing he knew she was standing up to leave. "Gotta go," she said sadly.

"Oh ok, goodnight," Daryl replied quietly. He watched her walk towards the door. "Carol, wait," he grabbed her hand before she could open the door to leave. Her eyes were on his, waiting to see what he wanted and Daryl clammed up, "oh, uh, I just wanted to say goodnight."

She smiled and his heart flip flopped in his chest. "You already said goodnight."

"Oh right..." He continued to stare into her eyes, not sure what to say, but not willing to let her go yet.

While he was frozen in place, she was not. Carol climbed back up the single step so they were on the same level, and closed the gap between them. Daryl knew what she was going to do and he knew he should stop her immediately but he just couldn't. He needed to feel her lips and taste her. She brushed them softly against his own, very gently, so they barely touched at all. When he didn't push her away she kissed him harder. Her hand was on his chest and it felt like her touch was burning his skin, through his clothing. He still had a hold of her other hand - he wasn't ready to let go.

Carol licked at his lips and Daryl parted them. She slid her tongue in and finally he could taste her. She was sweet, deliciously sweet, and he craved more. Daryl let go of her hand and found the back of her neck, drawing her closer.

He felt dizzy. His head was spinning. He wanted this so bad, God he wanted her. But when Daryl reached for the hand that was on his chest the cool metal of her wedding band stung his fingers. It drove him back to reality and he pulled away.

"Don't," Daryl said. She looked at him, confused because he had kissed her back. "Don't make me want something I can't have."

He reached around her and opened the door. "Goodnight," he said for the 3rd time.

She looked at him and the longing and sadness in her eyes was haunting. "Night," she said softly. And she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put any warnings on this story, but there are a couple of chapters with some spousal abuse/marital sexual assault - this is one of those chapters so if it's a trigger for you please be prepared. It is brief, but it's there.

Daryl headed out early the next morning to hunt. He couldn't sleep anyway, so he figured he would make himself useful.

He had this ability to completely shut off his mind when he was hunting. Daryl had used hunting and tracking as an escape mechanism his entire life. When things got rough he would slip into the woods and just forget. But for the first time ever it didn't work. When he missed the same rabbit for the third time Daryl gave up and headed back to camp.  
He had hit two rabbits already - those would have to do. He actually wasn't hungry at all but since Carol often helped with the cooking it would be a good reason to get to talk to her, even if it was only for a second.

When he got back he went to work skinning and gutting the rabbits. Once they were ready he headed towards the fire where they did most of their cooking. Carol was there with Jacqui, preparing something in a big pot.

"Hey," he said to both of them. "Got a couple rabbits for supper."

"Ohhhh," Jacqui squealed, "you are a life saver!" He handed her the rabbits and Jacqui passed them on to Carol. "You're better at cooking these, I always burn them," she laughed.  
Daryl noticed that Carol was avoiding eye contact. She had never done that before. "Thanks," she said to him, without even looking in his direction. She immediately went to work preparing the rabbits to cook.

His mind was racing as he walked away. He wondered if she was mad at him? Or if she was just being cautious with Jacqui there. He couldn't wait until night time to find out what the hell was going on.

Daryl went into his trailer and attempted to sleep. With very little sleep the night before and the expectation of being up talking with Carol a few hours later he figured he really needed a nap.

It was dark when Daryl woke. He had missed supper, but he didn't care. He just wanted everyone to go to bed so he could finally talk to Carol.

He decided to go to the fire. Only because he wanted to see her and couldn't wait any longer. Carol sat with Sophia in front of her leaning back against her legs. Daryl took a seat alone, far enough away that he could watch them without others noticing.

Sophia was adorable. He could see a lot of Carol in her features but even more so in her mannerisms. The way she held herself and the way her shoulders shook when she laughed were exactly like her mother.

Carol looked tired but not any less beautiful, her face lit by the flicker of the flames. The asshole sat off to her left smoking a cigarette.

Daryl listened to the chatter and stories but didn't say a word. When people started to disperse Daryl got up and headed back to his trailer.

A while later, about the time Carol would usually meet him he headed back to the fire pit to wait. He waited, and waited, and soon realized she wasn't coming.

As he walked slowly back to his campsite he felt empty. He felt like he did as a kid all the times that Santa never showed up at Christmas. He always assumed it was because he had been a bad boy, and perhaps this was the same thing. Daryl knew he had hurt her feelings the night before but he was still so sure she would have come.

He climbed defeated into bed and attempted again to sleep. At some point he drifted off but the sun was already rising outside. The buzz of the camp woke him late in the morning.

Daryl rose with determination to talk to her. He would find a way. He sat outside and worked on the wood carving he had started. About an hour later he saw his chance. Daryl jumped up and grabbed his crossbow.

He watched as Ed made his way towards the makeshift bathrooms they had set up on the edge of the camp. As soon as he was inside Daryl made a beeline for Carol. She didn't see him coming and jumped at the sound of his voice. "When he gets back tell him you're going to look for berries in the woods. I'll be waiting."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, Daryl was confident she could figure out the right thing to tell Ed so she could meet him. He slipped into the woods, not far from where Carol's tent was set up and waited.

Daryl could hear their conversation when Ed returned. "Hey, I'm just gonna go into the woods right there and see if I can find us some berries."

"Whatever. But if you find anything you fucking bring them here for us. No sharing with all your little girlfriends."

"Okay," Carol replied sweetly.

The moment she steeped into the trees Daryl grabbed her hand and led her deeper into the Forest. She followed willingly and he was relieved.

When he felt they were deep enough that no one could hear them he stopped, released her hand and turned to face her. "You didn't come last night," he stated.

Carol looked at him a moment before speaking, finally meeting his eyes again. "I thought you were mad at me. I didn't think you would want to see me after what I did," she looked away shyly. He had never seen her shy before, with him, and Daryl realized that he had wounded her deeply.

He sighed, "I'm not mad and I didn't say I didn't want to talk to you anymore." Carol was avoiding eye contact again so Daryl reached out and gently touched her chin, moving her eyes in the direction of his own. "I only asked you to not make me want what I couldn't have. But..." Daryl paused to search for the right words. "But it was too late," he said. "I already wanted you."

It only took a moment for his words to sink in and when they did Daryl had no idea which one of them closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her body and crushed Carol tightly against him. When their lips met there was an explosion of built up lust and sexual frustration. This kiss was not soft and tender like the first, it was fuelled with a desire and longing they had both kept buried inside them for too long. As much as it was about them as a couple it was also about them as individuals. Daryl had never given this part of him to anyone and Carol had given hers to a man who had never deserved or appreciated it.

Daryl had no clue how long they had been kissing when Carol finally pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this," she said, rather unconvincingly. It was actually more of a question than a statement.

"Not now," was the only logical answer Daryl could get out. "But will you come tonight? I, uh, I have something for you," he said timidly. It wasn't anything exciting and Daryl knew there was a chance she wouldn't even want it, but he was hoping, if nothing else, curiosity would bring her to him.

Carol nodded and smiled at him. The damn smile did its usual thing to his heart. "I'll walk you back closer to the edge, then you get the hell out of the woods." He took her hand again and started to walk. "Your big dumb husband never should have let you go off into the woods alone." Daryl looked over at her and grinned. "Lucky for me he's an idiot." 

When they were close enough he could watch her until she was safely back at the camp he released her hand. "Tonight," he whispered.

Carol didn't answer him, she just gave him a flirty grin and walked away. Daryl didn't know how many more of her smiles his heart could take.

1-1-1-1-1

Carol was sure that at some point time had stopped. It was the longest afternoon of her life. She took a short nap to kill some time but it was very brief. She hadn't slept well the night before. Three times she had climbed out of bed to go meet Daryl, but changed her mind.

She had to fight back tears every time she caught a glimpse of him the next day. She knew if she met his eyes she was done.

But now, after their meeting in the woods, everything was different. The feeling of dread and the sense of loss had lifted. She was happy and excited to see him again. They only missed one night of talking but it felt more like a week.

Sophia came to her with a deck of cards and they played Go Fish until Carl found her. Shane was taking him to the water to catch frogs and he wanted Sophia to go too.  
"Can I mama?" Sophia asked, her voice filled with excitement.

Sophia was a great swimmer and Carol knew Shane would watch them both carefully. He was a bit of a hot head but he still had the responsibility of a cop and Carol knew he adored Carl. "Sure baby, but make sure you're both back in time for dinner."

Shane walked up as she was responding. "I'll be sure they are back, hopefully with some frogs legs to add to the menu!"

Carl and Sophia both groaned in disgust and Carol laughed. Sophia hugged her and they left.

Ed was laying in the tent being anti social as usual. Carol had no idea how someone could spend most of their day lying around and still sleep like a log at night. Though she was thankful that Ed was a sound sleeper.

When bed time finally rolled around Sophia was exhausted. She was asleep before Carol even kissed her goodnight. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. If there was anything she could be thankful to Ed for it was their daughter.

Carol climbed silently into bed but before she was even fully under the covers Ed was reaching for her. She knew it was inevitable. They hadn't had sex in a while. But she tried to put it off anyway. "Please, not tonight, I'm tired," Carol tried.

"Shut the fuck up," Ed said, tugging down her pants and underwear.

"Ed please, Sophia..." she tried again.

"I don't give a shit," he hissed in anger. Carol knew if she pushed any harder he would hit her so she gave up. She let him do what he wanted, closing her eyes and praying it would be over soon. Sometimes she just tried to enjoy it, but it never worked. It always left her feeling violated and dirty.

Carol felt tears stinging her eyes by the time he was done. Luckily her back was to him, and it was dark. Ed hated it when she cried and he had hit her several times in the past for no other reason than simply because she was crying.

As usual he was snoring less than a minute after he was through with her. This time Carol didn't wait, as soon as he was asleep she jumped up and took off. She grabbed a towel on her way out and ran as fast as she could to the lake.

Carol knew it was dangerous to be even a few feet from the camp, alone, especially at night, but she had to wash herself. She felt disgusting and there was no way she could meet Daryl until she washed the memories of Ed off her.

The moon was bright and full giving her enough light to see what she was doing. Carol stripped and plunged into the cold water. It was freezing, but it was clean and that was far more important to her. She took a deep breath and ducked under the water. It took her breath away and she gasped when she resurfaced.

Carol scrubbed herself with her hands until she started to feel clean again. By the time she stepped out of the water she was shivering. She dried off and dressed quickly. On her way past her tent she put the towel on the line.

Daryl was waiting. She was still shivering when she approached and he looked concerned. "What's wrong? Why are you so cold?" He didn't wait for a reply, Daryl simply led her to his trailer and sat her down with a warm blanket around her. "Is your hair wet?" he asked. Carol nodded. "Why?" Daryl asked, waiting for her answer with a look of confusion.

Carol decided to just be honest but as the words came out her emotions followed. "Ed, he wanted to... I had to." The last part came out as a sob. She didn't want to come across as pathetic but she needed Daryl to know it wasn't something she had wanted. "I just felt dirty. I'm so sorry."

Daryl pulled her into a hug without speaking. She could feel his heart pounding and his body was stiff. He was trying to comfort her, but he was angry. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Daryl said. "But that fucking bastard does... I'm going to kill him."

Carol pulled back immediately. "Don't," she pleaded. "I know you're mad. I get it," she fixed her eyes on his. "I need to be able to talk to you about stuff. I need to tell someone and I know I'm being unfair, maybe even cruel, but I want that person to be you."

Daryl took a deep breath. "I'll try. No promises. That's all I can tell you."

Carol had no choice but to accept it so she nodded and they both relaxed. She decided it was time to change the subject, "you said you have something for me?"

Daryl smiled but followed it up with a blush. "It's not much, and if you don't want it it's ok." He stood up and fished something out of his pocket. "I've had this since I was a kid, carried it around for years. It can be for you or you can give it to Sophia if you want." He placed a tiny white rabbit's foot in her hand. "I think it's just from one of those stupid machines at K-Mart but it was the only thing I got one Christmas and I thought it was the coolest thing in the world." Carol smiled as he told his story. "It's supposed to be lucky," he shrugged. "I've survived this long."

Carol turned it over in her hand. The fur was smooth and it was warm from being in his pocket. Ed never gave her gifts. The only gifts she ever got were little drawings and crafts from Sophia. She was truly touched especially since it obviously meant so much to him. "Thank you," she gave him her brightest smile. "I love it."

Carol clutched the rabbit foot in her hand, the entire time they talked. "You look exhausted," she said, after a while.

"I haven't slept well in days. Even worse than usual," Daryl said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

Carol yawned too and stood up, pushing her gift safely into her pocket. "Get in bed," she said. When Daryl didn't move she rolled her eyes, "just trust me. I have to go soon but I want to try something." Daryl had a shocked look on his face and she laughed, "don't get excited, it's not what you think."

Daryl got in bed and she climbed in beside him. She was enjoying the fact that he had no idea what was coming. She settled comfortably beside him. "Now give me your hand," Carol said. "This has always worked for Sophia to calm her down after a bad dream. Puts her right back to sleep." She gently started to rub his hand, drawing tiny circles in his palm. Daryl yawned again. Just like Sophia within a few minutes Daryl was asleep. Carol gently placed his hand across his chest. She couldn't help but watch him for a few minutes.  
The last thing Carol remembered was thinking she really should get up and leave. The next thing she knew she woke to a loud banging on the door.

Both her and Daryl sat bolt upright and looked at each other. "Oh fuck," Daryl whispered.

They heard Dale's voice, "Daryl, wake up, we need your tracking skills, Carol is missing."


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but no, she really was there. "Why are you still here?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"I fell asleep," Carol hissed back. "Now what?"

Daryl climbed out of bed and went to the door just as Dale pounded again. "Relax," Daryl said pushing open the door.

"Oh thank God you're here. We have to find Carol, she's missing," Dale said frantically. Daryl opened the door a smidgen more so Dale could see inside. "Oh boy," he said, with a look of horror. Daryl pulled the door tight against him again so no one walking by would catch a glimpse of her.

"Listen, I need your help. I just gotta get her to the woods and we'll figure out some story of why she's there. Please?" Daryl pleaded. Dale looked skeptical. "Please, just get the group down by the water and set up search parties or something. Tell them I went to check the woods, I know them like the back of my hand." Daryl took a deep breath. "If I can get her around behind my trailer we can go through the field and loop around into the woods without being seen." Tracking, hiding, not being seen, was Daryl's game. But there was no way to get her out the door unless everyone else was out of sight.

Dale was still looking skeptical and Daryl remembered how much the old man liked to barter. "Listen, you help me and I will give you anything you want from inside my trailer. Tools, supplies, weapons, anything you want. Deal?"

Dale smiled, "you have yourself a deal my friend." He looked around the camp and back at Daryl, "give me 10 minutes and the coast will be clear."

"I am such an idiot," Carol mumbled when Daryl was back inside. She looked at him, "I'm so sorry."

He didn't like the look on her face. She was terrified. But he got the sense she was more worried about his reaction than anything else and that was the last thing she needed to be scared of. "Hey, it was an accident and we'll figure it out. Don't worry," Daryl said softly, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"You're not mad at me?" Carol looked shocked.

Daryl shook his head. "Never," he replied opening his arms. She needed to be held. She needed to know it was okay to make a mistake and she wasn't going to get beat for it. Carol's body was shaking when he pulled her against his chest. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay," he soothed her.

"I just feel so stupid," she said into his chest. "What if we get caught?"

"Stop. We won't," Daryl promised her. "And even if we do, I won't let anything happen to you." He held her close for a little longer, not just for her sake, but also for his own. If things didn't go right it could be the last time he held her for a while. He pushed that thought out of his mind and gently pulled away. "We should be ready to run as soon as everyone is outta sight."

Daryl stood and peeked out the window. He saw several people heading away from the camp towards the lake. There were still a couple people by the fire pit but he watched as Andrea walked up to them and they all quickly followed her away. He went to a different window and checked another angle.

Convinced they were safe he nodded to Carol and stepped out the door for a better look. Reaching back inside he gestured for her to follow. They ran around behind his trailer and into the field of long grass behind. Daryl took her hand and led the way. They weaved through the weeds and grass pushing it aside.

Daryl could tell Carol was getting tired so he slowed the pace a little. "You ok?" he asked, a bit out of breath himself.

"I'll be fine once we're in the woods," she puffed, pushing on.

"Almost there," Daryl said. They could see the trees up ahead. Suddenly Carol stopped, pulled his hand and pointed.

Daryl hadn't been expecting to see anyone but T-Dog was up ahead, right in the area Daryl had planned to cross into the forest. Daryl pulled her down into the grass. "I'm going to go talk to him and see if I can get him outta here somehow." He squeezed her hand before letting go. "Stay down, I'll be right back."

He approached T-Dog. "Hey, Dale wanted to talk to us all, you coming?"

"Oh, yeah? I didn't know. Sure. No sign of her up this way anyhow." T-Dog started back towards camp but paused when Daryl didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, be right there. Just trying to find a bolt I shot off earlier at a squirrel. Go ahead." Daryl started searching around and breathed a sigh of relief when T-Dog bought the story and left.

As soon as he was out of sight Daryl ran back to get Carol and they crossed safely into the woods. "Thank God, that was close," Carol said, smiling at him. "But now what? I need a story everyone will believe."

"Got that all worked out. C'mon," Daryl said. He led her deeper into the woods and told her the plan on the way.

"Why are you so good at this?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"A lot of years of practice," he replied. "Sneaking out of the house, getting myself into trouble... had to have a good excuse or Dad and Merle would be pissed."

Daryl stopped walking, "Okay, I think we're far enough. Now we can start back towards the camp."

"Won't be much exaggerating with my story," Carol laughed. "Because if you left me here right now, I'd never find my way back."

"Good thing I'm here then," Daryl said. It was about as close to flirting as he would ever get.

"Good thing," Carol repeated. He was just thinking about kissing her when she leaned in and planted a warm, lingering kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she said, briefly touching his cheek with the back of her hand.

"For what?" Daryl honestly didn't feel like she had any reason to thank him.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble. You're doing it to keep me safe, even though..." her voice trailed off. She knew she didn't need to say it - that he would understand exactly where she was going. Her blue eyes were damp when she looked at him and spoke again, "God Daryl, I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"Don't." He hugged her because he knew that's what she needed. Somehow in the few weeks he had spent with this amazing woman Daryl had lost his utter fear of contact. With anyone else he would pull away like their touch burned him but with Carol he initiated it, and he craved it. It still shocked him every time though. She felt good in his arms, like she was simply supposed to be there.

"You're not weak. You wouldn't be here if you were," he said into her ear. "You're strong, don't ever forget that."

"Maybe," she said sadly. "But just not strong enough."

They were interrupted by the snapping of branches. "Someone's close. You ready?" he whispered. She nodded and they started walking just as Shane, Andrea and Ed appeared.

"Oh Carol, thank God," Andrea said with a smile, rushing up to hug her.

Before Ed could speak Daryl piped up. "Just found her about a quarter mile back," he said.

"What the fuck were you doing in the woods?" Ed said gruffly. Carol moved towards him like a woman who was missing her husband should, but Ed didn't reciprocate with any emotion other than anger and annoyance. Daryl found himself filled with the same emotion but for a different reason.

"I got up to pee in the night but the bathroom was occupied," Carol started to explain. "So I went in the woods to go but I heard a couple walkers so I ran. It was dark, I got disoriented, and I couldn't find my way back to the camp."

Daryl listened as she told the story he made up. Carol did a great job and sounded perfectly believable.

"You stupid bitch," Ed yelled. "Got the whole fucking camp looking for you because you went for a piss in the woods."

Carol cowered at the sound of Ed's voice and Daryl felt his insides boiling. Ed raised a hand to strike her and in a flash Shane grabbed his wrist and Daryl aimed his Crossbow.  
"You best be rethinking that," Shane warned, squeezing Ed's wrist tightly. "You lay a hand on her and I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Not if I get him first," Daryl added with an angry growl. He could end it all with a squeeze of his finger. Never in his entire life had he ever wanted to kill a man so badly.

Ed shook off Shane's grip and grabbed Carol by the wrist. "Let's go." He pulled her roughly and Daryl let his finger touch the cool metal of the trigger. The only thing that stopped him was the look Carol gave him. It was only a split second but she was begging him not to do it.

Daryl took a deep breath and dropped the bow. He shared a look of understanding with Shane, although Shane had no idea how much more it meant to him.

Ed and Carol were already heading back towards camp. "You coming?" Andrea asked him.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm gonna hunt for a bit since I'm already out here." Daryl needed to cool off and he was in no mood to face everyone at camp as the hero who found Carol.

The hunt was successful in more ways than one. He was far more level headed by the time he was ready to head back. Plus he was carrying three very heavy wild turkeys. 

Unfortunately he was going to have to deal with a lot of praise back at camp.

It didn't take long for the compliments to start and Daryl suddenly felt the urge to go and hide. He was making a bee line for his camper when a tiny voice stopped him in his tracks. "Mr. Dixon?" He turned and staring at him with a shy smile was Sophia Peletier. "I just wanted to say thank you for finding my mama." She ran up to him and flung her arms around his waist.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do or say, but when the hug continued for longer than he expected he finally relaxed and rested a hand gently on her hair. Sophia looked up at him and smiled. She had her mother's eyes and her smile was so incredibly similar. It also did something to his heart, obviously in a different way, but the impact was startling. Daryl found himself smiling back, "you're welcome baby girl." Sophia gave him one last squeeze and left with a wave. Daryl continued to the trailer wondering where on earth the 'baby girl' had come from and why it felt so right when he said it.

Daryl wasn't entirely sure if Carol would come that night, after everything they had been through in the morning. But she met his eye gave him a tiny smile at the fire and Daryl knew she would be there.

When Carol took her usual seat at the table he set a little battery operated timer in front of her. "This way we will be sure you get out if here safely each night."

Carol laughed but she picked it up and set it. "I'm going to hate this thing every time it buzzes you know."

Just to be safe she only stayed for two hours the first couple nights. It felt like the stupid timer would go off after 15 minutes to Daryl. He decided he hated the damn thing too, but it was doing its unfortunate job at least.

They kept things pretty basic, chatting about the day, people, small unimportant details of their past. But by the third night Daryl needed to touch her, some way, some how, and he could tell the minute they were alone that she felt the same way.

He fought it off, not wanting to attack her the minute she stepped inside, even though he really did want to attack her the moment she stepped inside. Daryl sat across the table, like he always did and they talked, like they always did. At some point much later he absentmindedly flipped his hand over on the table - palm up. Carol saw it as an invitation and next thing he knew her hand was in his.

That was all it took for them both to lose it. Daryl pulled on her hand, inviting her to come closer. She stood and walked around the table, then Daryl tugged her down onto his lap.

Her kisses were hungry, frantic and wild. This was yet another side of her Daryl had never seen. His entire body responded to her. Every inch of him ached. Some areas far worse than others.

Carol shifted and straddled him, she hovered over him, clearly wanting to dominate and he was completely happy to be Mr. Submissive for the time being. She kissed him again and pressed her hips and pelvis hard against him as she did. She was driving him fucking crazy and Daryl had no idea how much more he could take.

In another circumstance, with another women he would have carried her to bed and been fucking her by now. But this was Carol. She was different. It didn't even matter much to him that she was married. Likely because Ed was an asshole that didn't deserve her. No, the problem was that she was special. He felt more for her in the short time he'd known her than he had for anyone in his whole life. Besides that, Daryl knew he had a knack for screwing things up, and he didn't want this to be yet another on the long list.

Carol's breasts brushed against his chest and his will power slipped. He had to feel them. Daryl slipped his hand up under her shirt and cupped them through the lace but it wasn't enough. He slipped a finger under her bra and flipped it up, freeing her tits into his eager hands. Carol stopped kissing him and pulled away to give him better access. He watched her face as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and finger, feeling it stiffen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her entire body shuddering with pleasure.

Daryl pushed up her shirt, taking a moment to stare at her before sucking a nipple into his mouth. "Oh God," she groaned, grabbing his head.

Her voice sent a wave of heat coursing through his body, culminating at his dick and suddenly the only thing he could think about was where he wanted to put it. Daryl released her nipple and pulled away to look into her eyes. He saw the same desire he felt reflected there, but for some reason he just couldn't be the one to make the next move.

They stared at each other, frozen in place. They were both ready for anything but were each waiting for the other to take the next step. Carol reached out and touched his face. He was pretty sure she was about to speak when a buzz interrupted them.

Daryl groaned, "worst fucking idea I have ever had."

Carol planted a quick kiss on his lips and slid off him. She adjusted her bra, tucking everything back in and fixed her shirt. "Told you I was gonna hate that thing," she teased.  
"You could stay a bit longer," he suggested, squirming a little to find more room for the hard on in his pants. Carol gave him a look that said she wanted to but it was a bad idea. "Yeah, I know, you have to go," Daryl said, trying desperately not to sound pathetic.

She nodded and whispered an apology before leaving. When she was gone Daryl climbed into bed. It soon became clear that his dick was not prepared to calm down anytime soon. He though about Carol and what he wanted to do to her while quickly finishing the job on his own. Afterwards he fell asleep, quite quickly.

The next morning Daryl was outside chopping wood when a loud voice caught his attention. It was coming from the direction of Carol's campsite and his blood started to boil.  
Daryl took off running, others not far behind him.

"Where the fuck did you get this, you stupid whore?" Ed's voice could be heard long before they got close.

"Daryl gave it to me, it's for Sophia," Carol replied. "Please Ed, it's nothing. Just a little good luck charm for Sophia, that's all." She was reaching out trying to get it back when Daryl arrived, Rick and T-Dog right behind.

Ed shoved her away and Carol stumbled. That was all it took for Daryl to lose his mind with rage. He walked up to Ed and swung as hard as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Carol heard Daryl's fist and Ed's face make contact with a sickening thud. She watched in horror as Ed stumbled and doubled over with pain.

She couldn't move. All she could do was watch the scene unfold in front of her as if she was looking at a TV screen. Daryl was shaking his hand, obviously the impact had hurt him too. Carol wanted to go to him, not to Ed, but to Daryl. She didn't care what kind of damage had been done to Ed's eye, she only wanted to see if Daryl's hand was okay. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't anyway. Her legs just would not work no matter how hard she tried to move.

"Get up you motherfucker," Daryl yelled at Ed. He made a move towards him but Rick and T-Dog stepped in.

Rick held Daryl back and T-Dog stepped between him and Ed, just as Ed came to life and was about to start swinging. T-Dog ducked away from the punch that was certainly meant for Daryl.

"Stop," Rick yelled. By that point a crowd had started to gather. When Carol saw Sophia she was finally able to move. She turned and gave Lori a look that only a mother would understand.

Carol watched with relief as Lori herded up Sophia and Carl and led them away. Sophia knew what was going on, it wasn't anything new to her. The only thing new was that for once there were people on their side.

Ed and Daryl were glaring at each other. Carol took a look at Ed's face, it was pretty bad. His eye was already swollen shut.

Rick and T-Dog were still trying to talk the guys down. When they thought things were sufficiently calm Rick released Daryl but it was too soon. Daryl flew at Ed and threw a shoulder into his chest knocking him to the ground. Daryl stepped on Ed's wrist and bent down to grab the rabbit's foot. "Now I'm through with this piece of shit," he said backing away.

Even with Ed laying on the ground and Daryl standing there,perfectly fine, she still wanted nothing more than to run to him. But she couldn't. She had to show some concern for Ed, act like the doting wife, or things would only get worse. They were going to be bad enough already. She knew what was coming as soon as Ed got the chance.

Carol gave Daryl a look, quickly so as not to draw attention. She wanted to assure him she would be fine but also to thank him for standing up for her. As bad as the beating later would be, the fact that Daryl was protecting her meant more. He had no idea of the consequences of his actions and she hoped he would never find out.

Reluctantly she went to Ed's side and started to dutifully fuss over him. The look he gave her made her skin crawl. He was pissed off, embarrassed, and she was the one he blamed.

Carol got him set up comfortably in the tent. Before she left he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "This isn't over," he threatened. She simply nodded and left. Tell me something I don't already know, Carol thought.

She needed to find Sophia and to talk to Lori so Carol made her way to the other side of the camp. "Hey, you okay?" Lori asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm fine," Carol gave her usual lie. "I was wondering though, do you think maybe Sophia could have a sleepover with you guys tonight?"

"Yeah, of course, anytime," Lori replied. "But are you sure? Will you be alright alone? Do you want to stay too?"

Carol laughed, "That would not go over well at all." She reached out a reassuring hand, "I've been here a million times before, I'm fine. Trust me. I just know he's going to be grumpy and Sophia doesn't need to see that."

She found Sophia and told her about the sleepover. She was excited. Her and Carl got along great and Sophia had been to a lot of sleepovers in her life. Carol sent her with friends and family whenever she could. It was the best way she knew to protect her from Ed.

The rest of the day dragged. It wasn't surprising that Daryl had gone hunting. It was probably best for both of them anyway, since she knew he likely wanted to talk to her just as badly as she wanted to talk to him. If they were both hovering around in the vicinity of each other they would surely attract unwanted attention. Enough damage had been done already, there was no sense in making it even worse. Carol knew it was going to take everything she had to hide her feelings for Daryl from that moment forward.

Not surprisingly Ed had not wanted to go to the fire. Carol was pretty sure that ship had sailed for him now. Sophia wanted to go so Carol went anyway. One more thing for him to be pissed off about wasn't going to make much difference. Carol let him know that Sophia was staying with Rick and Lori. Even in the dark she was pretty sure she saw his lips curl into a sadistic smile.

When everyone started to leave Carol gave Sophia a hug and a kiss. She held her a little longer than usual, needing that extra sense of comfort to prepare her for what was about to come.

On the long walk back to the tent she passed Daryl's camper. He had returned while everyone was at the fire. She had been watching for him and felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he passed by.

Every part of her wanted to just run for the door and into his arms. But Carol knew it wasn't going to end well if she did. Everything was a huge mess. Carol swore if she survived the night she would figure something out. Daryl didn't deserve what she was putting him through. In her heart she knew she didn't deserve it either. If only her head would agree...

Ed was waiting when she stepped into the tent and Carol thought she was going to be sick. His voice sounded so evil as he spoke calmly and quietly. "If you scream, cry, or call for help you won't be alive when help arrives." The first blow was always the worst and this time it was directly to her stomach. It knocked the wind out of her and she couldn't speak even if she wanted to. Carol had been through this so often she had gotten pretty good at anticipating his moves. If she subtly dodged at just the right time it softened the impact dramatically and generally Ed was so absorbed in rage that he didn't even notice. Even so, she was on the verge of passing out when he finally stopped.

Ed nudged her hard with his foot to move her off his sleeping bag. "If anything like that ever happens again you won't survive the beating. I may kill that fucking Redneck anyhow when I get the chance."

Carol rolled herself a safe distance away and curled into a ball. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they started to flow down her cheeks. He had directed all his rage at her torso. Ed was smart enough to only hit her where he thought no one would see. In actual fact it had only been a few blows but they were hard and the pain and terror had made her body want to shut down. Carol was surprised she hadn't passed out but thankful, as he may have continued longer if she did. She knew his threats were serious but that he really didn't want to kill her. If he did, it was over, and he had no one to dominate. And domination was what he craved.

For a long time she was afraid to move. When she finally did, Carol realized she may have actually got off lucky. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as she expected. Other than a spot under her ribs she actually didn't feel too bad. It hurt, but she had been hurt far worse in the past. Physically she was going to be okay, but emotionally it was a different story.

Not only was she scared for herself, that she could deal with, but she was scared for Daryl as well. And she needed to see him. Immediately. She prayed to god Ed was sleeping, got up and out of the tent and ran. The pain in her side made her slow to a jog but she was at his door in no time.

Carol's overwhelming desire to see Daryl made her forget to try and hide her tears. She was up the stairs and in his arms before he had a chance to notice though. The hug was bittersweet. It felt incredible to be in his arms, feeling the comfort and safety she had been craving all day. But his arm was wrapped right around the sorest part of her body and when he tightened his grip on her Carol couldn't help but cry out.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked releasing her immediately. She tried to shrug it off but he finally noticed that she had been crying and wasn't buying it at all. "Did he hurt you? Did that fucking bastard touch you?" Daryl's eyes filled with rage as he spoke.

"No, I'm fine. We just argued, he threatened me," Carol tried to lie.

"Prove it," Daryl said, pointing at her shirt.

"Please, I'm fine," she started but he stepped forward and lifted her shirt.

"Holy fuck," Daryl breathed looking at the bruises on her torso.

Carol tugged at her shirt. "It's not that bad," she said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

He lifted it again and touched the worst bruise very lightly with his fingertips. He looked up and met her eyes, "this is my fault." A look of sickening horror was all over his face. "I caused this."

"No," she whispered, putting her own hand over his. "It's my fault." He tried to interrupt and Carol shushed him gently. "I knew it was going to happen eventually. It was only a matter of time before you saw something to drive you over the edge."

"I want to kill him," Daryl said calmly. It was a simple and honest admission. There was no malice or aggression behind it - only the truth.

When Carol looked into his eyes again she saw something different. Something that hit her so hard emotionally that she almost stepped backwards from the force. He loved her. He didn't have to say it, she could see it and feel it without any verbal confirmation.

Suddenly nothing else mattered. She didn't want to think about Ed, or the future, or anything beyond what she was feeling in that moment. Carol forgot about morals and vows - wrong or right she needed him.

"God this might be the most selfish thing I have ever done in my life," she said. "But please, just make everything go away for a little while," she begged him.

Daryl stared at her, likely unsure of exactly what she was asking. Carol took off her wedding band and set it on the table. "At least for tonight I'm free." She stepped closer to him and took his hand. "Take me to bed, and make me forget everything but you... Me... Us."

Without a word he swept her off her feet and carried her to his bed. Daryl set her down gently on the edge and carefully removed her shirt. He lifted her legs up and scooted her back onto the pillows.

He hovered over her gently brushing each of the bruises with the tip of his fingers. Then Daryl leaned his head down and touched each one with his lips, as if his kiss could somehow fix them. In some strange way it actually worked. She was so touched by his tenderness and desire to heal her, that her body responded with waves of pleasure in all the areas that should have been feeling pain.

When he was finished with her bruises Daryl traced a finger down the middle of her belly stopping when he got to the button of her pants. He met her eyes and grinned as he flicked the button open. Daryl stared at her while he grabbed the zipper and slowly slid it down. Carol felt her entire body prickle with goosebumps. She wasn't sure if it was his touch or his stare that caused them.

With her pants gaping open a small triangle of her underwear was exposed. She sucked in a breath as he slipped a finger under the edge of the waistband drawing it slightly away from her skin then releasing it with a tiny snap.

Holy fuck she wanted him and it was obvious he was going to be taking his time. Carol was pretty sure this was what torture felt like, but at least the final reward would be worth every bit of it.

Daryl pulled off her shoes and socks, one by one. She wiggled her toes suddenly wishing her feet were way sexier. He grabbed the bottom of her pant legs and tugged. Carol lifted her hips and let him pull her pants off. She felt incredibly exposed laying there in only her bra and panties. But the way he was looking at her, with such lust and desire, made her feel beautiful, not the least bit self conscious like she expected.

Daryl ran his hands up her bare legs and Carol frantically tried to remember the last time she had shaved. She must have tensed because he stopped at her hips and spoke, "just relax. You're gorgeous." He looked her up and down, "Every inch of you... I think." Daryl gave her a wicked grin and grabbed her underwear tugging it off. He took a minute to stare at her before he gently nudged her knees apart.

Carol couldn't help but resist slightly. "Let me see you," he said huskily, sending a wave of heat coursing through her. Carol relaxed and let him move her legs. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure Daryl could hear it. The air felt cool on the warmest part of her body.

Daryl touched her, so softly, barely grazing her skin, but the second he made contact she shuddered. "Easy," he replied calmly. She wondered where in the hell he was finding such restraint and how much longer it would last. Carol felt fairly confident she could knock him off his game at any point, but she was feeling masochistic and enjoying the slow torture.

It all went out the window though when he slid a finger inside her. "Holy God," she gasped, clutching the sheets and squeezing her eyes shut. She felt him add a second finger increasing the pressure and she gasped again.

Next thing she knew something was touching her clit. She quickly realized it was his tongue and Carol whimpered. Ed had never done this, no one had ever done this. It was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced in her life.

Before she knew it she was spiralling out of control. She lifted her hips and her whole body tensed. Carol bit her lip hard, afraid she would cry out when she came. Everything went black, she felt dizzy, her heart hammered in her chest and finally she went over the edge. She felt heat coursing through her body and suddenly her vaginal muscles started to clench and release against Daryl's fingers. "Jesus," he whispered and her eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry," she replied, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Why? That was incredible. Fuck, I almost blew my load watching you," he admitted with a laugh.

Carol sat up. She gave him a sexy smile, "well I'm glad you didn't because you need to fuck me. Now."

The slow burn was through and frantic desire took over. Daryl was trying to get out of his clothes and she was doing everything she possibly could to help him. When she realized she was likely just hindering the process Carol backed off and removed her bra.

The second his erection was free she needed to touch it. Carol grabbed him in her hands and stroked him while he continued to struggle out of his pants.

He was perfect. His broad shoulders and narrow hips were just right. His arms - the muscles were perfectly defined, just like his legs, abs, everything.

She wanted to touch him everywhere but just couldn't let go of his penis. It felt so good in her hands, stiff and smooth, and quivering with her touch.

Carol couldn't wait another second. She grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the bed. Carol spread her legs and he centred himself between them.

Before he penetrated her Daryl leaned in and kissed her softly. He was saying I love you again, without speaking. "Me too," she breathed into his mouth.

And suddenly he was inside her, filling her completely. Carol felt her body respond to every thrust as if it were the first.

She reached for him and her hands made contact with his back. She didn't find the smooth skin she was expecting. His back was covered with lines of scar tissue.

Daryl froze. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered. "I don't need to know anything. I don't care. I want you Daryl, every part of you."

Carol slid her hands down to his hips as Daryl started to thrust again. She lifted her own hips in response, eager to take him as deep as possible.

She grabbed his ass, hard and muscular in her hands, and pulled as he drove into her. Carol knew she was close to reaching her peak again. She wasn't going to last much longer. The sound of his voice did her in, "come on baby, just let go."

And she did. The orgasm was even more intense this time and she rode the wave of pleasure until she was out of breath and gasping for air. Sometime while she had been completely focused on her own satisfaction Daryl had also reached his peak.

When she finally opened her eyes he was looking at her. Daryl smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before rolling off her onto the bed.

Daryl didn't try to touch her or initiate any sort of contact afterwards. But Carol needed to feel his skin so she snuggled close. He stiffened immediately. "You ok?" she asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

"I, um, well..." he looked embarrassed. "I don't know what to do now. I usually get dressed and leave, but we're at my place..."

Carol laughed, "oh my God, this is the first time you've had sex at your own place?"

Daryl looked at her shyly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Carol thought about how things were with Ed, just for a second. "Mmm, well I honestly wouldn't know either but I think we're supposed to cuddle now."

Daryl nodded and let her snuggle against him. "I guess I can give it a try."

"Lucky for you I can't stay much longer anyway," she sighed.

Daryl tightened his grip and kissed her shoulder. "Don't go," he pleaded softly. "I'll snuggle all night if you'll stay."

"I..." Carol's voice was cut off with the sound of a gun shot from outside, followed by frantic screaming and several more shots.

"What the fuck is going on?" Daryl said, jumping out of bed and reaching for his clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl dressed quickly but Carol wasn't far behind. He was shouting something at her about staying inside but she ignored it and followed him right out the door.  
The scene outside was utter chaos. There were people screaming, guns going off, bodies scrambling and there were walkers - everywhere.

Before she even had a chance to figure out what to do there was a blinding light in her face. "You stupid slut! I knew I was gonna find you here." Ed's voice was icy and it froze her in place. The light moved from her face to Daryl's. "Did you enjoy fucking my wife?" he snarled. Daryl put up an arm to avoid the flashlight beam. "Too bad it'll be the last time."

The light was back in her eyes again. Everything happened so fast Carol wasn't even sure it was real. Ed lunged at her and Daryl fired. Next thing she knew something warm splattered on her face, the flashlight went flying and Ed crumpled to the ground at her feet. She looked down and saw a bolt through the side of Ed's head and her stomach lurched.

"Oh my God, you killed him," she screamed at Daryl. Carol had no idea why she was angry. She swiped at her face and blood smeared on her hands.

"Hey, calm down," Daryl said, approaching her slowly. He wiped her face with his shirt sleeve then bent and picked up the flashlight. "He was going to hurt you," Daryl said gently.

"But you killed him. He's dead. He's really dead?" Carol sobbed. She wasn't sure if she was stating a fact or asking a question. She wasn't sure if she was crying tears of joy or tears of sadness. She wasn't even sure if she was making any sense.

"Listen we have work to do but first look at this," Daryl directed the beam at Ed's arm. There was a huge chunk of flesh missing and his forearm and hand were covered in blood. "He was already bit." Daryl looked at her and spoke gravely, "where was Sophia? Was she in the tent with him?"

Carol shook her head. "She was with Rick and Lori." She saw the look of relief wash over his face, but at the same time a knot tightened in her stomach. "We have to find her Daryl, please? We have to find my baby."

He placed something hard and cold in her hand. "Stay close to me, but if we get separated or a walker gets close you need to use that." Carol looked at the knife in her hand. "Stab them in the head," he added. Daryl gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "We'll find her," he said. She watched, fighting back a gag as he pulled the bolt from Ed's head and loaded it into his crossbow. "Let's go."

They joined the chaos making their way towards Rick and Lori's campsite in search of Sophia. Carol stuck close to Daryl as he fired bolt after bolt, dropping walkers in every direction.

She clutched the knife, ready to strike if she needed to. Daryl was pulling a bolt from between the eyes of a Walker when she finally had to use the knife. The walker was headed straight for her so Carol lunged and stabbed it through the left temple. The knife went in way easier than she had expected. But pulling it out after the walker fell was a little more difficult. Her hand was smeared with blood by the time she got it out. Carol tried not to gag again as she wiped the blood off her hand onto her pants. It was the first thing she had ever killed in her life.

Daryl recognized her panic and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's okay," he said, taking a quick second to look into her eyes. "Refocus. Sophia, we're looking for Sophia."

Daryl looked over her shoulder and shouted, "Rick." Carol spun and saw Rick coming towards them.

"She's okay," he said, recognizing that Carol would be worried sick about Sophia. "She's in Dale's RV with Carl and Lori." Rick fired at a walker, dropping it.

Carol breathed a sigh of relief. "You should there go too," Daryl suggested. "Come on."

With so many of them shooting, stabbing, and hitting walkers with any weapon they could find the numbers had severely diminished. Carol was confident that Rick, Daryl, Shane, and the others could handle the rest, so she agreed and let Daryl lead her off to the RV to be with Sophia.

"Be careful," she said turning to him as they approached the door.

Daryl grinned at her, "always." He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and took off just as Lori opened the door. Even with all the crazy shit that was going on outside the women shared a smile.

Carol entered the RV and Sophia flew into her arms. It was so good to hug her that Carol felt tears stinging her eyes. She needed to tell Sophia about Ed too and figured sooner was better than later. "Hey baby, let's sit down," she said pulling away. Carol led her to a seat and sat down beside her, taking her hands and holding them gently. "Sweetie, daddy was bit by a walker."

Sophia's eyes widened, "is he dead?"

Carol nodded, "yeah he's gone."

A tiny smile appeared on her face, "He can't hurt us anymore mama."

Carol pulled her into a hug, "no he can't, never again." The honesty of a child was something special. Carol realized in that moment how truly lucky they were. Ed could have found her and killed her only a few minutes ago, but instead he was dead, Sophia was safe and happy, and her and Daryl actually had a chance to really be together.

A little while later Sophia and Carl were set up with a game of checkers and Carol sat down to talk to Lori. "I'm worried, do you think they're okay?" she asked, another round of gunshots echoing outside. She could hear Dale's steps on the roof but the gunshot was not his.

Lori smiled, "Rick and Shane are cops and Daryl's a hunter. They're all a great shot. I'm sure they will be back here in no time." Lori nudged her. "I saw that kiss," she whispered.

Carol felt her cheeks go warm. "Yeah..." she replied with a nervous laugh. She looked at Lori and smiled. "I'm happy. Ed's dead and I'm happy." The smile faded, "does that make me a terrible person?"

Lori shook her head, "not at all. He got what was coming to him. And you deserve to be happy." Carol knew that inside but she needed to hear someone say it.

Suddenly the door popped open and Dale stepped inside. He looked tired but it was the extreme sadness on his face that was the most alarming. "It's over, the walkers are gone but Amy," he said softly. "She was bit."

Carol felt a wave of deep sadness for someone she really didn't know all that well. It was way stronger than anything she felt when Ed died. She leaned on Lori, who was obviously feeling the loss as well. "Andrea?" she asked.

"She's with her. Shane and T-Dog are there too, just to make sure when she turns..." Dale's voice trailed off. They all knew what had to happen when Amy turned.

"You should be with her too," Lori suggested, knowing Dale had developed a bond with the sisters.

He nodded. "Listen, it's late, put the kids to sleep in here. You're both welcome to stay as well. It's been a long night."

After Dale left they did as he suggested and put Sophia and Carl to bed. It was very late, or very early depending on how you looked at it and they were both asleep in no time.

Carol started pacing. There was no way she could sleep until she saw Daryl. "Go find him," Lori said with a tired smile, reading her mind. "I'll stay with the kids tonight. Just let Rick know I'm here, okay?"

Carol hugged her quickly and left. She had to walk past Amy and Andrea so she paused to pay her respects. She kissed Andrea on the top of the head before continuing on her way to give them privacy.

Carol found Daryl and Rick making a pile of bodies. "That'll do for tonight," she heard Rick say as she approached.

She stood there for a moment looking at the guys. They were both filthy, covered in blood splatter and dirt. "Lori is with Carl and Sophia in Dale's RV," she said to Rick. "The kids are sleeping."

"Ok," Rick replied. "We should all get some rest. Tomorrow could be a long day." He clapped Daryl on the shoulder, "thanks for your help."

Carol watched the exchange with curiosity, making a mental note to ask Daryl about it later. After Rick had left Merle on the roof in Atlanta she had thought there was no chance of him and Daryl ever developing any sort of friendship. But it looked as though she was wrong and it was interesting to watch.

When Rick left Daryl turned his full attention to her. "You okay? Sophia?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gave him a tired grin. "Sophia is okay too. She took the news better than I expected."

The stared at each other for a moment. Finally Carol laughed nervously and looked away. She still had such conflicting feelings inside her. She was happy and excited about her relationship with Daryl but she still felt guilty for being happy that her husband was dead. And she felt guilty for being happy when Andrea was about to lose her baby sister forever.

"Stop thinking so hard," Daryl said, interrupting her. "What's done is done. Can't change it." He motioned towards the lake, "gotta wash some of this shit off."

Carol looked at her own hand and realized it was still stained with walker blood. And there was likely still some of Ed's blood smeared on her face.

She followed Daryl to the water and they washed their hands, arms and splashed water on their faces. "How do I look?" Carol asked, standing up and facing him.

Daryl stepped closer and put a warm hand on her cool cheek, "Beautiful." Next thing she knew his lips were on hers creating the perfect distraction. When they parted Carol was not ready for the distraction to end. She took his hand and led him away from the lake, towards his trailer.

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was wrong but Carol didn't want to think about anything that had happened that night between when she left Daryl's bed to the kiss they just shared. Sophia was safe and comfortable, that was the only thing that mattered to her beyond the man whose rough calloused hand was gripping her own. She wanted one last stolen moment with Daryl. One last time together while it was still a secret from almost everyone. As awful as it sounded in her mind, there was something incredibly exciting and sexy about sneaking around. They really didn't need to anymore, but she just wanted the thrill one more time, before it was gone and undoubtedly replaced by a different kind of passion and excitement.

Carol's heart was pounding as they quietly passed through an area where they could have easily been spotted. She almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of her reaction but when her body reacted with a wave of pleasure she decided to keep pretending in her mind. She looked back at Daryl with a flirty smile and changed her grip on his hand so their fingers were intertwined. By the time they got inside she wanted him to be craving her as much as she craved him.

She knew it had worked when he grabbed her on the steps up into the trailer, before the door was even fully closed behind them. He spun her around and pulled her against him. Their lips met instantly and she could feel that he was already aroused. Carol felt his hands on her ass. Daryl was one step lower and he lifted her off her feet. Carol wrapped her legs around him as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He effortlessly climbed up the stairs carrying her to the bed.

When he set her down Carol realized the gunk from his clothing was now all over her as well. Oddly, she wasn't the least bit repulsed. She was way too turned on for even walker goo to bother her. She looked down at her shirt, then back up at him, "guess we really should get out of these clothes, huh?"

Carol tried to focus on getting her own clothes off, but Daryl stripping in front of her was too much of a distraction. He was so focussed on hurrying that he was down to his underwear before he even noticed that she had stopped after removing her shirt. When he paused she grinned. "Don't stop now," she said, leaning back to watch. He turned red and she laughed. "Oh come here," she said, sitting up again.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, with Daryl standing in front of her, she griped the waistband on both sides and pulled his boxers down to the floor. On her way back up she flicked out her tongue and licked his nuts. Daryl jumped with the first contact, but when she licked him again he groaned. She drew her tongue slowly up the length of his shaft, taking the head of his penis into her mouth when she reached the top. Carol teased him mercilessly, toying with the tip before taking him deep.

"Jesus Christ woman," he growled, pulling away from her and pushing her down onto the bed. If she hadn't wanted him so bad she ached, Carol might have tried to escape and continue to torture him. But seeing how much he desired her, as he desperately tugged at her button and yanked off her pants, Carol relinquished control.

Daryl started to pull off her panties. The second she drew one leg out allowing him access he was inside her, her panties dangling off the other ankle as he thrusted. Daryl was still standing and had pulled her to the edge of the bed to meet him. There was nothing slow or cautious this time. No first time jitters, no nervous butterflies. It was pure lust- strong burning passion and hot desire. Each time he moved into her Carol met him, pushing her hips up and taking him as deep as her body would allow. Daryl came first but she was so close all it took was one look at his face etched with pleasure and she came too.

When they finally regained their composure Daryl reached over, pulled her panties off her leg and tossed them with a grin that made her melt. Carol realized she could have fucked him again, immediately, if he could have and wanted to. Daryl crawled over her onto the bed and pulled her against him. "Maybe we can try this cuddling thing now," he said with a yawn.

Carol lay her head on his chest and wriggled her body around until she was situated comfortably. She closed her eyes and sighed with content before speaking, "And maybe I'll stay here, for as long as you want me to."


	8. Chapter 8

Sometime in the middle of the night Daryl woke to the sound of a single gun shot. He knew exactly what it was and felt a wave of empathy for Andrea. Although Merle was likely still alive Daryl understood a bit about what it was like to lose a sibling.

The shot had woke Carol as well. She nudged herself backwards slightly, snuggling in closer to him and Daryl tightened his grip around her body. He felt security and comfort with her in his arms. It was enough to drift off to sleep once again.

The next time he woke the birds were chirping outside. It was still relatively dark out but the sun was obviously on its way up. Daryl was still tired but he had to piss. He very gently untangled himself from Carol, climbed over her and snuck out of bed. He threw on enough clothing to run outside and relieve himself. It was tempting to just go out naked, knowing he had every intention of getting back in bed with Carol, but there was always a chance someone was up wandering around or peeking outside.

When he returned Carol was still sleeping but she had rolled over into his spot on the inside, her back now facing out towards him. The blankets were no longer tucked around her and Daryl had a full view of her naked backside. He took a minute to appreciate the beauty of her graceful body. His eyes washed over her from her shoulder down her torso to the swell of her hip and finished on her perfect round ass. Carol was thin, lean, but not so much so that she didn't have curves. As his eyes lingered on her butt he felt his loins stir with desire.

Daryl was torn between rolling her over and waking her up by burying himself deep inside her or climbing back into bed and letting her continue her peaceful sleep. He opted for a compromise slipping back into bed and resuming his big-spoon position. Daryl pressed his growing erection against her backside and made himself comfortable. If she woke up it was game on, but if she slept he would do his best to be patient.

Carol was obviously really tired. She shifted slightly, but didn't wake. The tiny reposition was enough to cause his dick to stiffen even more. The patience he thought he had was no where to be found. There was no way Daryl could just wait for her to wake up on her own, so he decided he would have her fully aroused by the time she did.

He found her nipple and rubbed it gently with the tip of his finger. It became instantly hard and he smiled. Daryl toyed with it a bit longer until she shifted again and sighed. He rubbed himself against her bum and she stretched out as if she was starting to wake. Daryl put a hand on her ass and squeezed gently before moving down further and slipping a finger inside her. She was fucking wet already and Daryl couldn't hold back the groan.

He knew she had to be awake by that point and got confirmation when she moved her leg forward to make more room for his hand. Daryl sat up a bit so he could watch what his hand was doing to her. He slipped a second finger inside her and Carol eagerly pressed herself against him. Daryl quickly realized he wanted more than his fingers in her. He withdrew his hand and grabbed his cock, lining up the tip then pushing into her. Carol gasped as he filled her up and Daryl groaned once again as he was sheathed in her slick heat.

It didn't take long, for either of them. Daryl still felt dizzy with pleasure moments later when Carol finally turned onto her back and looked at him. She touched his stubbled cheek, "That may have been the best wake up call of my life."

"I'm sorry," he gave her a sheepish look. "I really was going to let you sleep, but..." he shrugged. "My will power obviously sucks."

"It's okay, there's always time to sleep. Alone time might be a little more challengin..." As if fate was proving her point there was a knock on the door.

"Mama?" Sophia's voice caused Daryl to leap out of bed and scramble for his pants. By the time he had one leg in and was bouncing around trying to get the other in the hole Carol was quietly trying to fight back a giggle.

"One second sweetie," Carol called out loud enough for Sophia to hear.

She was just reaching for her bra and underwear by the time Daryl was fully dressed. "I need clothes, can't wear those," Carol whispered, pointing at the dirty pile on the floor. 

Daryl tossed her a clean shirt and pants from his own collection. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Just get me clothes from the tent. Take Sophia with you, she can find me something." Daryl seemed unsure. "She's a kid, she won't know what was going on. Besides," Carol added, "she likes you. Almost as much as her mother does." Daryl looked at her with a goofy smile. "Go," Carol shooed him.

Daryl opened the door and stepped outside. "Hi," he said awkwardly to Sophia.

She smiled at him and Daryl relaxed. "Hi," she replied.

Daryl pulled the door shut behind him. "Your mom needs clean clothes. Can you help me find some?" He knew he was blushing like crazy but Sophia didn't notice.

Her smiled widened and she seemed happy to help. "Sure, come on," Sophia grabbed his hand and started to lead. Daryl looked down at their hands as they walked, her tiny one engulfed in his and found a smile creeping onto his face. Daryl hadn't expected the chatter. Sophia talked. A lot. The only time he really saw much of her in the past was at the fire. With Ed there she had been shy and quiet, very much like Carol. But with just the two of them Sophia was carefree. Daryl had been nervous about trying to make conversation with a child when he had a hard enough time talking to adults. But it was easy with her. She chatted away pretty much non stop and Daryl really didn't have to do much more than listen and answer the occasional question.

By the time they had made it back to the trailer with Carol's clothes he had been talked into a piggy back ride. Daryl dropped Sophia gently to the ground. "Be right back," he said taking the clothes inside to Carol.

Carol shot him an 'I told you so' look and quickly got dressed. They emerged together and she gave Sophia a big hug. "Do we get to sleep here now mama? In Daryl's trailer?" she asked excitedly.

"I... Uh, maybe?" Carol was caught off guard.

"There's lots of room," Daryl offered and both he and Sophia looked at Carol, waiting for a reply.

She shrugged and laughed. "I guess so then."

Daryl was about to say goodbye and head off to help Rick, when Shane walked up. "Hey, Rick wants to talk to everyone. He has an idea."

In what seemed like a matter of minutes, but in actual fact was well over an hour, Rick had presented his idea, it had been debated, and the majority of the group was prepared to follow him. Daryl had mixed feelings about leaving the camp and heading to the CDC. He knew Rick was right, the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta had to be working on a cure. But he thought maybe there was still a chance Merle would come back.

Carol caught on to his hesitation right away. "Hey, we can stay if you want to wait a little longer for him," she offered quietly.

Daryl shook his head. Even though he was a loner he knew Carol and Sophia deserved to be around people. It wouldn't be fair of him to take that away. Ed had already taken that from them for too long. "Let's get packed up and ready to head out in the morning."

The camp buzzed with excitement the entire day. There was a sorrowful moment when they buried those they had lost including Ed and Amy. Carol said she was okay with burning Ed with the walkers but the fact that he was Sophia's dad led her to the decision to bury him with the others. Daryl watched her face through the entire service. She morned for Amy, but never shed a tear over Ed. Daryl was proud of her strength. Even though he had been an abusive asshole, Ed was the only thing Carol had known for so many years. There had to be a sense of loss inside her somewhere but she hid it well.

By the time they were ready for bed that night everything was ready for departure early the next morning. Daryl led the way back to his trailer with Sophia in his arms. She had fallen asleep at the campfire. It was their last night together as a group. Many were following Rick to the CDC, some were staying at camp, and others were leaving in search of family elsewhere. They had stayed later than usual, even though they knew they had an early morning and long day ahead of them. The late night coupled with the days work and it wasn't surprising Sophia had passed out.

Daryl set her down on the bed they had prepared and backed away while Carol tucked her in. He decided that given the early rise and the fact there was a child in the same room he would just sleep in his clothes. Carol understood and got in bed with him, taking off only her boots. "I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable sleeping with me tonight," he whispered as she settled in close.

Carol gave him a tired smile. "As long as you behave and we just sleep," she teased.

Daryl moved closer and kissed her cheek, "good night."

A voice and the bed moving slightly woke Daryl. Carol had propped herself up on an elbow and was looking at Sophia. "Mama? I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" Carol turned slightly in his direction for confirmation and Daryl nodded. He knew what it was like to be tormented by bad dreams with no mother to comfort him. He would never deny any child the comfort of a parent.

Daryl scooted as far back towards the wall as he could and Carol followed suit, making room for Sophia. When they were all situated Daryl had his arm around Carol, who had her arm around Sophia. He almost laughed out loud at the irony of the picture they had created. Daryl Dixon, the emotionally distant Redneck loner laying there with a woman and child he would gladly die for. Even a month ago, who would have ever thought he would wind up there? If Merle walked in right now...Daryl thought with a smile, before allowing sleep to consume him once again.

By the time the sun was up most of the group had gathered and were ready to leave for the CDC. They were waiting for a few stragglers, including Dale who wanted to be sure the RV was tuned up and ready to go. Carol had already made 4 trips back to the trailer to make sure there was nothing else they needed. The first trip she had returned with the rabbit's foot, almost in tears that she could have forgot it. Daryl assumed that was one reason she kept going back, but he figured the other had a lot to do with the memory of so many late night stolen moments in the trailer. It wasn't easy to leave that behind.

Daryl had gone back once and left a note for Merle. It was pretty simple, only 4 letters: CDC. D. He knew if Merle returned he would understand.

Dale still hadn't arrived, so they waited. "Hey, are you going to ride with me? On the bike?" Daryl asked Carol, realizing they hadn't actually decided that yet.

She smiled and blushed. "Okay, but I've never been on a motorcycle before."

Sophia overheard. "I wanna ride on the motorcycle. I've never been on one either."

"When we find you a helmet then Daryl can take you for a ride," Carol replied.

"But you don't have a helmet," Sophia shot back, pouting slightly. Daryl tried to hide his snicker but it escaped, garnering him a swat from Carol.

"You are riding in the truck with Carl, end of story," Carol said, trying to be stern and motherly.

"But mom..." Sophia started.

"Yeah, mom," Daryl chimed in, teasing her. He got more serious before continuing. "Dale's still not here. Can I just take her for a quick ride up the road and back? 2 minutes?"

"Please?" Sophia pleaded.

Daryl watched her face soften. It didn't take long for Carol to resign as they both stared at her. "Oh fine," she muttered, causing Sophia to squeal excitedly and hug her.

Daryl fired up the bike and situated Sophia safely in front of him. He hadn't rode in weeks and had to force himself to only go a safe speed with Sophia on the bike. She loved the ride and was grinning ear to ear when they returned. She gave Daryl a big hug and said thanks before trotting off to find Carl and gloat.

Carol just shook her head and smiled at him. Daryl returned her smile and thought about how good it was going to feel with her arms around him and her body pressed tight against his back all the way to the CDC.

10 minutes later the RV finally made it's appearance and they were ready to leave. Daryl started the bike as Carol made sure Sophia was buckled in with Rick, Lori and Carl. He took one look back towards the camp and a pang of guilt struck him for leaving without Merle. The second Carol climbed on the bike behind him the feeling went away. Daryl knew he was doing the right thing.

He enjoyed everything about the ride, from the feel of the wind in his face to the way Carol had held on so tight at first while she was nervous and started to relax as she got comfortable. Daryl had never felt so carefree in his entire life. There was always something peaceful about riding but with Carol holding him it was intensified.

The peaceful feeling was destroyed the moment they pulled up to the CDC. Carnage was everywhere. There were dead bodies including soldiers, signs of struggle, defeat, abandonment... He climbed off the bike and helped Carol off the back. They looked at one another briefly for a moment of comfort, before they joined the rest of the group and stared at Rick.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol tucked Sophia into bed with a smile. It was a real bed. In a building with food and lights and running water. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last few hours. It seemed like moments ago they were standing outside, staring at Rick, wondering what to do. And the next thing she knew they were sitting around a table, eating, drinking and celebrating.

She was about to pick up a book to read Sophia a bed time story, but noticed her little girl was already fast asleep. Carol placed a soft kiss on her forehead and quietly left, closing the door silently behind her. All the rooms had only a single bed so they had taken two rooms. Daryl was waiting next door, with a half empty bottle of Southern Comfort.

Carol knocked lightly before entering. She walked straight over to where he was sitting on the bed, removed the bottle from his hand, took a quick sip, then set it down. She had a plan, that didn't involve alcohol, at least not for the first part. "Are you drunk?" she asked, simply out of curiosity, nothing more.

"Nah," Daryl shook his head. "Just got a little buzz on." He looked at her, "I'm a mean drunk like my old man, no one needs to see that."

Carol nodded then tugged his hand, pulling Daryl to his feet, "Come on, everyone has had a turn in those showers except us."

Daryl grinned, "But Jenner said not to use too much water. Maybe we should wait until morning?" He reached for her and pulled her in for a long kiss. She could taste the same sweet fruity alcohol, with a trace of whiskey flavour, on him that she had just consumed herself.

She pulled back and headed out the door, knowing he would follow. "I figure if we just shower together we can save water," Carol replied, leading him into the change rooms. She didn't even look to see if they were heading into the men's or women's. It simply didn't matter.

She turned on the shower to let it warm, then got undressed. By the time she turned around he was already naked. Carol gave him a sexy look and disappeared into the shower stall. She stuck a hand into the spray to test the temperature and giggled. The water was warm, almost hot. She couldn't remember the last time she had a hot shower. Carol ducked into the steady stream and felt the water move over her head, face, shoulders and down her body. She sighed, "oh my god, this is incredible."

Carol wiped the water away from her eyes and opened them. Daryl was standing just inside the stall, watching her intently. "Seeing that look on your face might be even better than actually feeling that water on me," he said, a tiny smile playing on his lips. She let her eyes wash over his body. Carol could look at him naked for hours and never get tired of it. His broad shoulders, narrow waist, beautifully sculpted muscles everywhere... Even the tattoos, which had never been a draw for her, made her feel something she had never felt before.

Her eyes lingered on his groin area, she couldn't help herself. He wasn't anywhere near fully hard, but he was certainly getting there. Carol smiled and ran her hands over her own body, lingering on her breasts and flicking her nipples gently. "Get over here," she commanded him. Her own hands weren't enough, she needed him to touch her and she couldn't wait any longer to touch him.

Daryl moved closer, flinching at first from the temperature of the water. He climatized quickly and Carol saw his body relax as the water soothed his muscles. Daryl spun her and drew her back against him. She leaned into his body, melting as he wrapped her in his arms. They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other and the water pouring over them. Carol felt a sense of calm content for the first time in years. She could barely remember a time that Ed made her feel that way. Maybe very early on, when she was young and foolish and thought what he was offering her was real love.

Carol knew now that before Daryl she hadn't experienced real love. Not in the romantic sense. Sophia loved her and her parents loved her whether they were still alive somewhere or not. But she had never had true love from a man, no matter what she had thought or convinced herself in the past. It was different with Daryl. The way he looked at her, touched her, spoke to her and his sense of protectiveness were all things she never knew she always wanted.

Daryl distracted her from her thoughts as he reached for the shampoo. She assumed he was going to wash his own hair as he squeezed a blob into his hand, but instead he reached for her and started to massage the shampoo into her short hair. Carol felt her entire body tingle at the feel of his fingertips massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes and sighed once again. When he stopped she ducked under the water to rinse out the suds. By the time she was done Daryl had his own hair lathered up and they switched spots.

Carol picked up the bottle of liquid shower gel and put some in her hand. When Daryl opened his eyes she offered him some as well. She set the bottle down and caught his hand just before Daryl started to spread the soap onto his chest. Carol moved his hand to her breast, indicating for him to wash her as she smeared her own soap all over the front of him.

She could barely focus on what she was doing as Daryl's hands rubbed soap all over her. He toyed with her breasts and nipples far longer than necessary before sliding his hands down over her stomach and reaching between her legs. He turned her once again, so her back was to him, to give himself easier access. Carol felt her body respond instantly and the soap wasn't the only slick liquid he was touching. She could feel him pressing into her back and reached behind herself to grasp him. Daryl was definitely hard by that point and Carol felt him throb in her hand as she stroked him with her soapy fingers.

"Jesus, we either need to get out of here now," Daryl groaned, "Or risk using way more hot water than we should."

Carol nodded. She thought it was really cute how he was being so considerate of their host's request, even in his current state of arousal. They finished washing their bodies quickly and Carol turned off the water. She went to step out of the stall and realized she hadn't grabbed towels. "Oh shit," she muttered looking at Daryl as he came to the same conclusion.

Daryl shrugged and picked up his clothes, covering the important areas before peeking out into the hallway. He motioned that the coast was clear and she followed, trying to figure out a way to cover her boobs and the back and front of her with only two hands. Finally she gave up and followed him into the hallway. They were both giggling quietly as they streaked down the hall to his room. Neither noticed a very drunk Glenn sticking his head into the hallway and snickering at the sight of their bare white asses.

When the door shut behind them they both dropped their clothes to the floor. Daryl grabbed the southern comfort off the table and took a drink. He offered it to her and Carol took a swig. She could definitely get used to the liqueur, it was delicious. Daryl took another drink when she passed it back, obviously trying to return to his slightly buzzed state from earlier.

Carol took the bottle back and had one more big drink before setting it down. She could feel the effects of the alcohol quickly and realized what a cheap drunk she really was.  
She looked at Daryl, his desire still evident, and her entire body flushed with heat. The buzz was intensifying her hunger for him and soon her hormones were raging out of control.

They reached for each other at the same time, limbs tangling and bodies crashing together. They were still damp from the shower making things a bit sticky. Carol arched her back as Daryl found her breasts with his hands, teasing and tormenting her nipples. He leaned in and took one in his warm mouth, sucked it hard until she gasped, then released it slowly.

Carol ground her hips against his body, rubbing his erection with her smooth skin. She tangled her fingers in his hair. It was short, yet still long enough to grip the wet tendrils. She pulled his lips to hers and they kissed with a lust and intensity indicating that this encounter would be all but over in minutes. Once they joined there would be no way either one was lasting long.

Daryl grabbed her and carried her to the bed, laying her down in the middle. He looked at her for a second, almost as if he was asking permission to do exactly what she would be begging for if he didn't start soon. Carol nodded and spread her legs, inviting him to do what they both wanted.

Daryl slid inside her and she felt as if she could have came instantly as he filled her up. He started to move, slow and gentle, obviously trying not to be savage. But she needed wild and crazy. She wanted to be pushed over the edge as fast as he could take her. "Fuck me Daryl," she begged him. "Fast. Hard. Make me come."

He reached for her hips for leverage and started to pound into her, their bodies slamming together with each thrust. She felt any sense of reserve she had left slipping away. Suddenly she felt his hand on her mound, just above the hair line. He pressed down hard and continued to drive deep into her and Carol moaned with pleasure at the incredible sensation he had created. She had no idea why the pressure was creating such incredible pleasure but with only a few more thrusts he had her over the edge, spinning, dizzy, blind with ecstasy. She could feel her vagina throbbing, contracting around his penis as he continued the quick strokes. Finally he groaned and stopped moving, holding himself deep inside her, his body shuddering with release. Carol wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tight, never wanting the feeling of their union to disappear.

As the last tingles of the orgasm subsided she slowly released her grip and relaxed her legs, allowing him to withdraw. Daryl moved to the side and bent to kiss her. After the kiss he laid his cheek gently on hers and rubbed softly. The stubble on his face tickled, but didn't hurt. She smiled and rubbed back. He laid down beside her and they enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other. Eventually reality sunk in and Carol realized she had left Sophia alone for longer than she intended to. "I gotta go," she said sadly, as she untangled herself.

When she climbed out of the little bed and started to get dressed Daryl followed suit. She shot him a confused look and he shrugged, "I'll sleep on the floor, but I'm staying in the same room." Daryl did up the button on his pants. "It seems safe here, but you never know." He wrapped his arms around her. "No one will ever hurt you or Sophia again." When Daryl hugged her she knew he meant every word.

They slipped out into the hallway where Glenn was sitting with a bottle of wine. "Oh Daryl, thank God you found your pants," he laughed. "Carol on the other hand, just let me know if you're ever going streaking again," Glenn winked at her.

She wasn't sure which one of them were blushing more when they got to her room, but they were both laughing. Carol shushed him as they went inside where Sophia was fast asleep.

Daryl found a spot on the floor and started to make himself comfortable. Carol immediately felt guilty, yet at the same time she was flattered by his chivalry. It was nice to have a man who put her and Sophia first and would do anything to keep them safe. She found an extra blanket and grabbed her pillow. "Here," she said, lifting his head and putting the pillow under it. "Least I can do is make you a little more comfy if you're gonna sleep down there." Carol covered him with the blanket and took a moment to study his face. "Thank you," she said quietly, straight from the heart.

Daryl nodded and laid down his head to settle comfortably. She slipped into bed beside Sophia and snuggled close to share her pillow.

Carol closed her eyes with a smile. What had seemed like the end of the world only a few short months ago had brought her the start of a new life. A few stolen moments had led to something bigger than she could have ever imagined. She forced away all the doubts that were creeping into her mind and for once, finally, she was happy.

The end!


End file.
